Vento do Litoral
by Usagi chan 9.0
Summary: Hiei pensava naquela "Mulher Idiota" numa praia parasidiaca.  Minha primeira Songfic,inspirada na bela Música "Vento do Litoral" da Legião Urbana.


**Vento do Litoral**

Eu queria presentear mais uma vez a Yukii Sutcliff**,**com essa songfic,porém eu não sei se ela gosta desse estilo de música,mesmo ela dizendo que leria qualquer fic de Hiei e Botan.

Essa é a minha primeira songfic,então sejam compreensíveis comigo.

**De tarde quero descansar,  
Chegar até a praia e ver**

Ele não sabia bem porque,mas foi até a praia como se estivesse seguindo alguém,geralmente se sentia mais confortavel nas á no momento aquele baixinho sério só queria estar na praia sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

**Se o vento ainda está forte  
Vai ser bom subir nas pedras**

O vento estava forte e a praia deserta,mas aquelas nitidas pegadas na areia dizia que já tiveram muita gente ali,algumas daquelas pegadas pequenas,de calçados femininos lembrava ele uma certa pessoa de cabelos azuis,no qual lembrava ao olhar para o horizonte naquele tópico fim de sobiu nas pedras,como se quise-se ficar mais alto que seus pensamentos,estava sério como sempre só que mais pensativo.

**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora**

Ele queria era esquecer aquela moça de olhos rosados e cabelos azuis,tentava disviar seus pensamentos para outra coisa,talvez na sua irmã que também era uma pessoa importante para ele,mas não conseguia,o sol era brilhante como o sorriso daquela estar distraido não percebeu quando uma onda vinha em sua diração,que irônico,o grande garoto com uma fama de mais rapido e atento,principalmente por causa do seu Jagan foi atingido por uma misera onda e jogado sem perdão quase para fora das pedras.O olho estava tão pensativo como os outros olhos dele,quanto ele se recuperava o vento soaprava mais ainda,o baixinho gostaria muito que o vento que levava folhas e outras coisas leves pudesse soprar aqueles seus pensamentos que o irritavam mais era invevitavel,só que ao mesmo tempo ele adorava aqueles pensamentos.

**Agora está tão longe  
Vê, a linha do horizonte me distrai**

O vento podia soprar coisas leves para longe,mas não os seus pensamentos,longe mesmo estava aquela garota que lembrava enquanto olhava para o horizonte,era uma linha perfeita,como a mulher de cabelos azuis,até os piores defeitos dela pareciam qualidades para o daquele tombo com a onda ele se recuperou e continuou como antes só que na areia,parado distraido com os seus pensamentos.

**Dos nossos planos é que tenho mais saudade,  
Quando olhávamos juntos na mesma direção**

Eles tinham planos,não só eles,os outros também,de ficarem todos juntos como uma verdadeira equipe,unidos para tudo,eles olhavam para a mesma direção: o Yusuke,o amigo do grupo no qual participavam,mesmo que o baixinho nunca adimitisse o quando se importava com aquele bravo guerreiro pelo simples fato de ser idiota,como ele mesmo descrevia qualquer um menos sua irmã,até aquela menina de olhos rosados,mas no fundo adorava todos,mas por ela sentia uma coisa mais forte,além disso se a mulher estava com o Yusuke,o amigo motivo de todas as aventuras,o espetinho também estava.

**Aonde está você agora  
Além de aqui dentro de mim?**

Aquelas pegadas femininas da praia lembravam ela,mas não tinham nenhuma menina lá,não tinha ninguém,ele também não sabia onde a mulher na qual ele tanto pensava estaria,se não no seus pensamentos,suas lembraças;aquele anjo realmente tinha o poder de estar dentro dele de certo modo.

**Agimos certo sem querer  
Foi só o tempo que errou**

Eles agiram certo,seguiram como o destino permitia,e este foi bom para eles deu chances para que tivessem momentos marcantes juntos,que durariam para a eternidade,sim foi o tempo,se eles pudessem parar as horas talvez teriam mais tempo juntos,mesmo que o baixinho fosse de poucas palavras,certamente diria mais coisas que ela e ninguém poderia interromper se tudo infelizmente ele não tinha esse poder.

**Vai ser difícil sem você  
Porque você está comigo o tempo todo**

É dificil ficar sem ela,não verá a muito tempo,talvez esteja fazendo a sua obrigação,levado os espiritos até o seu destino,mas ela estava com ele de certo modo,mas só na mente não queria dizer nada,ele precisava da presença real,nem que fosse por alguns segundos,os poucos minutos que sempre eles apareciam juntos,queria ter mais momentos para quem sabe só lembrar.**  
**

**E quando eu vejo o mar,  
Existe algo que diz,  
Que a vida continua  
E se entregar é uma bobagem**

Começou a andar e olhava o seu reflexo naquelas águas cristalinas,ele mesmo ou alguém parecia dizer que podia continuar seguindo com a sua vida,mas nunca revelar o que sentia de verdade por ela,não saberia como dizer,era sinico demais para adimitir e como ela era alegrinha demais talvez nem perceberia o sentimento bobagem ele pensar que podia falar isso para aquela mulher de cabelos azuis.

**Já que você não está aqui,  
O que posso fazer é cuidar de mim**

Inicialmente ele esperava que pensando nela a garota podia aparecer como por encanto na sua frente,mas estava de horas ele resolve que iria sair dali e cuidar dele,continuar com o seu orgulho e tentar só se preoculpar com a sua irmã,era a única coisa que podia fazer,para não viver aquela dor do "não dizer". 

**Quero ser feliz ao menos  
Lembra que o plano era ficarmos bem?**

**Olha só o que eu achei: cavalos-marinhos**

Ele estava quase saindo da praia,mas do nada resolveu ficar mais um pouco,curtir os últimos momentos do sol antes de ir,aquilo pelo menos o fazia feliz,aquelas lembraças dela,aquela beleza da natureza que podia ser comparado com ela,alias toda aquela paisagem podia muito bem se igualar aquela menina.O plano de todos eram ser amigos e unidos,a felicidade de um dependia de todos,no caso dele para demonstrar que estava normal era ser sério e frio como sempre,assim ele se sentia ele foi surpreendido por objetos jogado na areia,um bonequinhos de cavalos marinhos feito de gesso e pintados cuidadosamente,parecia ser aqueles infeites que se colocam nas olhou um pouco para os lados,achando que tinha alguém lá,ele viu um vulto atraz dele mas não ficou olhando para a tal pessoa só jogou os infeites para traz como quem dizia "Isso é seu?Aqui está!" ou algo assim.

**Sei que faço isso pra esquecer  
Eu deixo a onda me acertar  
E o vento vai levando tudo embora **

Ele continuava querendo esquecer a garota,que o vento levasse seus pensamentos,mas voltou a ficar distraido e uma outra onda dessa vez pequena se chocou contra ele,de novo ficou bravo,o mar parecia estar querendo brincar com ele ou irrita-lo,novamente não viu aquela obra da natureza o bom que não tivesse realmente ninguém lá para ver aquilo acontecer mas vulto chamou o baixinho assim que escutou o resmundo do mesmo.

Botan: Hiei!

Ele se espantou assim que ouviu a voz,seria verdade?Só olhando para saber.E era ele não sabia o que dizer,o que fazer,principalmente quando ela se aproximou dele,o cara só percebeu que ela estava sorrindo para ele e que nas mãos estavam os tais cavalos marinhos que havia encontrado,mas quando ela estava frente a frente dele não nada mais importava,só aquele sério e mudo enquanto ela dizia...

Botan: que bom te ver!*sorrindo*

Enquanto a música rolava ainda,ele ficou soado,vermelho,apertando a mão,...na verdade seu corpo sentia um monte de coisas,ele disse o que estava na cabeça dele,sem perceber,do nada e antes que a canção termina-se e o sol fosse embora,foi a única coisa que disse...

Hiei:...eu te amo onna...

Fim!

Sempre achei essa música linda demais aponto de pensar em vários casais quando a escuto,é linda e poetica demais.

Obrigado Renato Russo!


End file.
